madnesssurvivalinteractivefandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Here's a list of all more known characters featured in rovars madness survival interactive: Mike Izbeki ( Nexus ) Our main character first showed/played appearance somewhere in C&A base. He was a test project from Vitae projects ( was not the only one ) . His special abilltities were greater reflections meaning faster movement and speed. One of the scientists who created him was David. David created him for a reson to help get him out of C&A. That task turn more or less scucesfull. Mike was actually a normal human not long ago, an orphen child untill David found him. After those two escaped along with Metei and Steve, Nexus and his team got caught by some thiefs. He managed to escape and free his men. After running threw a zombie apocalypse, they went to a building were Nexus buyed militia gear for them. Mike then started a slap fight and ended in a rebel force as a prisoner. He got a bit lucky there, showed his skills, found David again and joined the rebel force. Then with orders of Talon, Mike went back to C&A base facility, killed the president along with Metei, and tried to escaped again. Realised Mike shoot the wrong one, so he had to do it again and finally killed him with David's help. To save his friends from bandits, Mike used Vitae Gamma sample, turned into beast, killed robbers and saved them again. Last hearing from Mike was with crusaders soldiers where he agreed with David to help Steve's griend Sarah from becoming zombified. '' '' David Reid The most known scientist and the anticipated creator of project involved with Mike. Even though he was often mean, he was a loyal friend with Nexus. David approved that tough friendship with saving Mike's life a few times, he even doublecrosed his own C&A president which the president thought, he was working with him all the time. A person, who knew, what he was doing all the time. As for why he was like a zombie in the beginning, unknown answer. General Matei The head of the C&A milita and also a finished Vitae project who has the same abillity as Nexus, only improved. At first he killed David as a proof, he is not joking about anything and also told Mike as he was a Vitae project Nexus and that C&A was using him as a military weapon. He joined Nexus for a reason to kill other dangerous Vitae projects such as Dyunis which he managed to shut him down and Nexus used grenades on Dyunis just in case. ''Matei never leave C&A business. He tried to kill Nexus several times with orders by president. He almost died 4 times, but the 5th time, the executor was Mike. Steve Lyles A security guard in the Lab-A2 sector of the C&A base facility. First introduced when shooting zombies amushing the base. He was kinda funny guy but later in rebel force base, he turned into a serious killer. He had no remorse and was in love with Sarah. But he did something very big. Steve applied to take the biobomb launched by C&A to destroy all the rebel forces'' as far as he could to save their lives, Nexuses and Davids included meaning also sacrifising his life. A miracle was, he did't get killed, beacuse he jumped of the chopper right after it exploded. Steve joined with Nexus and David again right were he killed Metei for the last time with his sniper. When Sarah got bitten by a zombie, he choosed himself to stay with her for as long she would be alive, so Nexus and David went searching for an antidote. Quartermaster Talon Quartermaster of the rebel force camp, Talon was giving orders to Nexus and his team to do what he wanted to. As a return, Nexus eat, drink and sleep there with a bit of price of course,' got a cool looking sniper for saving Sarah and even got to test a power armor suit called EVA. As for the orders, he was the most responsible for making Nexus killing the president. Talon's only wish was nothing special. Destroy the C&A, Horus and win the war. Sarah The daugher of quartermaster of rebel force unit Talon. She was on a mission to go into the C&A along with Matei were most of their man died and Mike saved both of them and returned her to the rebel camp. She felt in love with Steve just like Steve was in her. Unfortunatly she got bitten by a zombie and was just the matter of time, if Nexus and David would find and bring the antidote before Sarah gets zombified and turns into one of them. # The Fallen(s), The Angel(s) and The Order. The Order as the apocalypse of The Order. About this, the key about this situation definetly lies in hell. First who mentioed that in the interactive was the advocate of The Connection Of The Order. He took Nexus to his place, frezzed time and sad: "The Fallen will rise again and reap hell among this wretched place. The Order will not stop. The Order will not falther. The Order shall destroy all." Nexus was told to bring Matei in to complete The Connection. '''Every project Nexus included were purified by The Order except Matei. There was also '''the Guardian of The Fallen. His duty was to make sure, the Fallen would arise. He told Nexus, not to listen to The Saviour Of The Damned (angel) '''as she was against The Fallen and swe would do anything to stop and defeat them. Why the Vitae projects made by people are related to the most powerful beings, is unknown. What is known, is that the '''SOL patch ( the' Symbol Of Light ''') represents all Vitae projects and how they base themselves off honor, and valor. Other Vitae projects There are total of 7 Vitae projects. Althrough we met only 4 of them in the interactive. Luckily David mentioned all of them an explained about their special abblilities. We already know the most known one, '''Mike, under the project name Nexus. Mike was meant to be a pure killer. The reason, Mike was sent to prison was beacuse he killed militia chief 7 years ago ( The chief could have ben named Reznov ) The Second one is ''Matei under project name '''Korlain '( Matei as a militia general, was meant for possesing immense knowledge ) Before we even met Matei, there was another Vitae project called Dyunis. Nexus with David decided to free him even though he is extremely powerful and very smart. Dyunis at first seconds of freedom almost killed David beacuse he was the one who trapped him in a power cell all these years. But it didn't took long when he suddendly shut down. Nexus for just in case, blew him up with grenades. Project Dyunis was meant for brute power and force. The fourth one did't took a while after that,' Tiodos '''was a failed project in the loose. Metai explained about Tiodoses history: "Tiodos was actually a former General. He had killed several families and took their belongings. Well, he got his soldiers to kill them, and the he killed the soldiers. This was durring a reid on a different sector, so we didnt know about it till he got back without soldiers and he had a ton of cash." Tiodos was the only one familiar with the underworld gods, when saying the same like ''the end is nigh ''and other familiar stuff. After a long time with Nexuses team Tiodos appears again and fought Nexus, where he posibly died and remained more or less dead...The other 3 projects were never shown, except when rovar showed us a sneak peak of Zailin. As told in the beginning, David explained about every project so here are information about the last three ones: Project '''Metasai '''was meant for a pure stealth character. He can turn invinsible and could be anywhere meaning, he has probably escaped too. '''Zailin '''is a weapon expert. For example, if he has a stick, he can kill a small army. He is probably on the loose as well. As for project '''Arcane', nothing wasn't told about him, only mentioned by David.